clocktowerfandomcom-20200223-history
William Norton
William Norton (ウィリアム・ノートン Wiriamu Nōton) is the father of May Norton in Clock Tower 3. Biography William Norton was born in the early 1900s. As an adult, he married a woman, and the two had a baby girl in 1929, of whom they named "May." His wife unfortunately died sometime during May's early childhood, thus he was left to raise his daughter on his own, with the occasional help of her nanny, Jane Stride. He supported his small family by working as a tailor at his shop, Norton's Tailor. He also served in the army at one point. In July 1942, William revealed to May that he would soon be returning to the Military Front in France to fight the Axis powers in World War II. Although he hated the idea of leaving his daughter, he strongly believed in the cause. Although May too was sad, she promised to do her best in the 15th Annual Piano Concours the following Christmas Eve, stating that he could hear her play on the radio while out in the war. She gave him a pocket watch to cheer him up. During the war, William sent May a letter expressing desire for them to take a vacation in France after the war. An unfortunate error in May's performance prevented her from taking first prize, preventing her father from hearing her playing the piano in the war. William was caught in an explosion on the battlefield, flinging him onto some barbed wire and killing him. The nearby soldiers heard his pocket watch's tune. May was killed by the Subordinate, Sledgehammer, soon after this, and died unaware of her own father's death. ''Clock Tower 3'' Upon entering the auditorium, Alyssa Hamilton is astonished to see May's blood-covered ghost playing the piano. Sledgehammer then appears and chases Alyssa throughout the concert hall. Eventually, Alyssa finds the sentimental item for May: the pocket watch her father had owned that played the melody May was practicing on the piano (Chopin's Fantasie Impromptu). Alyssa also finds out what had happened to May's father, and returns to her. She gives May the pocket watch and reveals to her that her father has died in the war. May starts to cry and Alyssa comforts her, telling her that she never knew her father and thought of her grandfather as hers. She then tells May to keep the pocket watch as a memento of her father and to keep practicing the piano in order to make him happy. As May continues playing the piano, her father's voice is heard. May and Alyssa look around, then see her father's ghost standing on a glowing staircase. May runs toward him and they embrace. Her father then tells her that her beautiful playing has brought him back to her, and they turn to Alyssa, thanking her. Alyssa says goodbye and waves as their spirits float upward into the afterlife together. Quotes * "May... I have to tell you something important. Daddy is going off to war. But I hate the thought of leaving you here, all alone. I feel dreadful..." * "That would be wonderful. The competition will be stiff, but if you go to your lessons and practice properly, I'm sure you can do it." * "May... Thank you, May. Your beautiful playing has brought me back to you. At last, we can be together again. Thank you, Alyssa. Thank you." Gallery Mayandfather.png|William and May in their tailor shop. Mayandfather2.png|William holding May. MayReunite1.gif|May reunited with her father. MovingOn.gif|William and May moving on. Nortons.png|William and May. Spring1.jpg|Wallpaper. May Norton - beta.png|William and May Norton in a beta version of the game. Norton, William Norton, William Norton, William Norton, William